


You Don't Look Like Cinderella

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the princess lightly tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes flashed with genuine fear of meeting someone who was obviously higher up in power than a lowly peasant like him. He attempted to run away from the threat, but Belle grabbed his thin forearm.<br/> ‘Wait! I’d just like to talk to you!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Look Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'm rich and not supposed to talk to the servants but the person who scrubs my floors is really cute' AU

           ‘Dearest Belle, all of these people are those who truly make our wonderful kingdom run. From the stable boy to the seamstress, these workers make our castle spotless day in and out. However, you must never speak with them unless necessary; some of them are not good news, and I don’t want them filling your head with lies of life outside the grounds.’ Belle surveyed the grounds of the castle and saw all of the hard-working people of the staff. Although her father, the king, was a gracious and humble leader, she still believed these people were not treated as well as they deserved. Belle wasn’t blind-she observed the living quarters and knew they left much to be desired.

            Belle sauntered through the gardens behind her father and caught the eye of someone who took her breath away. A man, maybe eight or nine years her senior, was hanging linens over the lines in the far east corner of the gardens by the wash house who was positively glowing in the early summer sun. She was captivated by his longer golden hair, slim figure and gorgeous profile. She quickly glanced over at her father, who was rambling on, then quickly scurried over to him.

            As the princess lightly tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes flashed with genuine fear of meeting someone who was obviously higher up in power than a lowly peasant like him. He attempted to run away from the threat, but Belle grabbed his thin forearm.

            ‘Wait! I’d just like to talk to you!’

            ‘Why do you want to talk to me? Are you going to yell at me for hanging the linen wrong again? Did Mistress Laila send you?’ he asked in a mocking tone.

            ‘No, of course not! You’re doing a seemingly wonderful job! I just wanted to see what your life is like instead of my father feeding me lies to keep me ignorant; just like how he threatens to take away my library because he thinks I know too much.’

            ‘My life is awful. The rooms are cramped and filthy, the guards pick on me for working with the washing ladies, and the ladies pick on me for not being strong enough to work as a guard or in the stables.’

            Belle recoiled from the man’s angry outburst, but pondered for a moment.

            ‘I think you’re lonely here in the palace.’

            ‘You have no idea. Sometimes I just wish there was someone I could talk to.’

            ‘Me too.’

            Belle pondered for a few moments longer, then was struck with a brilliant thought-something she oft did on her own.

            ‘You can talk to me! Well, not directly, as we live in completely separate parts of the palace. But wouldn’t it be fun and exciting to send letters back and forth! So neither of us feels lonely here in the palace, we can send the letters through the laundry! Whose laundry do you do?’

            ‘The princess’s; mainly her bed linens and towels.’

            ‘Well, that’s perfect; I’ll get them directly!’

            ‘Oh, are you a maid for the princess? I think the maids always get the nicest things.’

            ‘Yes, I work with her rather…exclusively. I do her hair, change her clothing, and even bathe her.’

            ‘Wow, she really doesn’t do anything for herself. Just like all nobility, I suppose,’ the man grumbled.

            ‘Not really; I quite like doing everything for myself; gives me some freedom of when I get to do everything.’

            His eyes widened once more, but this time with astonishment.

            ‘My goodness-bloody-I’m so sorry-my apologies, princess. I didn’t-‘

            ‘It’s quite alright! Stop bowing, you numpty!’ she giggled, as the linen-washer began bowing incessantly.

            ‘I’m so sorry, your Highness.’

            ‘It’s quite alright! My goodness!’ They both chuckled again at the situation before the awkward silence sets in.

            ‘For what it’s worth,’ the man began quietly, ‘I don’t believe someone as lovely as you can be as needy as I said. And you look more beautiful than I could ever imagine.’ Belle blushed to the ground. ‘I’d like to be friends with you, if I may.’

            They shake hands softly, not breaking eye contact.

            ‘My name is Belle. It’s a pleasure to meet you…’

            ‘I’m Rumplestiltskin.’

            ‘That’s a fascinating name. I’d love to be friends with you, Rumpelstiltskin.’ Belle heard the sounds of her father distantly shouting her name from another corner of the gardens.

            ‘I have to go, my father is looking for me. Please write soon!’ she finished, running away from her new friend.

            ‘Tonight! I’ll write to you tonight!’ he yelled back to her, returning to his linens. They both spent the day smiling to themselves, in eager anticipation of the letters that would be exchanged in the later evening.


End file.
